The Call
by Nunah
Summary: O começo de Percy Jackson & os Olimpianos do jeito como eu imaginei. Oneshot focada na relação de pai-filho entre Poseidon e Percy, e um extra de Poseidon & Athena.


Há 15 anos

Ponto de vista: Poseidon

Era verão. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia mesmo. Meus irmãos, como sempre, estavam me enchendo o saco. Procurando briga. Sempre é assim. Eles enchiam, nós brigávamos, o mundo ficava caindo aos pedaços e depois tínhamos que mandar os melhores heróis pra missões que pudessem salvá-lo. Mas, agora, eles deviam estar atrás de mortais. Eu iria também, se não fosse minha esposa. Ela estava sentada ao trono do lado do meu, lixando as unhas. Fala sério, como alguém pode ser tão perfeccionista? Ah, sim, ainda tem alguém que ganha dela. Athena. Mas nem vou começar meu discurso, pois ia acabar em briga. De novo. Aquela mulher é maluca. E me tira do sério.

"Anfitrite, eu realmente preciso fazer algo." Eu falei a encarando.

"Atrás de mortais é que você não vai." Ela nem mesmo me olhou nos olhos!

"Vou andar por ai." Falei, me levantando.

"Sei." Nem liguei, ela que não me enchesse o saco também. Mulher de TPM é fogo.

E eu realmente fui andar por ai. Visitando diversas praias. É claro que tinham mulheres, mas eu estava ciente do juramento que havia feito junto de Zeus e Hades. Sem filhos. Também sabia do tamanho do perigo que estava em jogo, mas nunca fui um cara lá muito preocupado e isso deixava Zeus com muita, muita raiva. De tão distraído, percebi que tinha ido parar em Montauk. A praia estava praticamente deserta, a não ser por uma mulher sentada na janela de um pequeno chalé, observando o horizonte. Sorri. Era a mortal mais bonita que já tinha visto – que minha esposa não escute isso – com seus cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos meio mel meio acinzentados... Me lembrava Athena. Ah, ok, essa é a _segunda vez_ que eu falo dela. Tô ficando paranóico. Daqui a pouco vou achar que é a Afrodite aprontando mais uma. Se eu descobrir que é isso, ela vai parar no Tártaro.

Eu estava com um pressentimento. Pressentimento que se me aproximasse mais iria quebrar o juramento. Aquilo era tentador de se fazer. Eu respeito minha esposa – mesmo ela não fazendo isso – e sei que os outros iriam me xingar até, mas eu não vou resistir. Viver mais de 100 anos ao lado da mesma pessoa, ainda mais com ela nem ligando pra você, é deprimente. Acredite. Então, me aproximei.

[...]

Sally estava deitada de costas pra mim. É, eu sei, sou um canalha, não resisti, quebrei a promessa e traí minha esposa, pode jogar na cara.

Suspirei pesadamente encostando minha testa em seu ombro.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou antes de entrelaçar nossos dedos.

"Eu fiz tudo errado." Sussurrei. "Eu preciso te contar a verdade." Ela se virou.

"Ok, estou ouvindo."

"Eu não sou rico, nem influente. Bom, eu sou, mas não no sentido _normal_. O que eu quero dizer é que... Bem, eu não tenho esse nome por acaso." Falei e vi que ela tinha entendido tudo muito bem e que até já estava percebendo o tamanho do erro que cometemos, mas mesmo assim disse:

"Consegue explicar melhor?"

"Quando eu digo _Poseidon_, o que você lembra?"

"O deus dos mares...?"

"Exatamente."

"Como?"

"Aquilo tudo..." Falei me referindo a mitologia. "Existe. E eu sou O Poseidon."

"Então quer dizer que..." Ela começou, levando a mão ao ventre. Pelo jeito ela conhecia mitologia o suficiente para saber que logo, logo um semideus viria ao mundo, mas eu não obrigaria.

"É... Sally, se quiser, pode tirar." Eu já amava meu filho, mas se ele nascesse, ela também correria risco de vida.

"Não, querido, não." Eu pensei que ela fosse fazer tudo, menos falar isso. "Vou criá-lo. Não sabe o quanto é gratificante saber que já teve, algum dia, um deus em seus braços. Pelo menos, terei um pedacinho pra sempre ao meu lado."

Ela sabia que eu não poderia viver ali, com ela, afinal.

"Posso construir um palácio para você... No fundo do mar. Até parar a maré." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Poseidon... Eu tenho uma vida. Não posso largá-la."

Baixei os olhos, pensando em tudo. Aquilo era verdade e minha esposa não ficaria muito feliz com isso. Mas, apesar de todos os nossos problemas, eu realmente estava triste por isso. Não queria deixá-la.

"Ele vai viver em perigo constante. Sally, esse bebê, ele é diferente, especial. Mais do que o normal, se podemos chamar isso de normal. Ele é um filho dos três grandes."

"Eu não me importo. Darei minha vida para protegê-lo."

"Existe um acampamento. Um acampamento de verão... Aonde treinam os heróis. Mande-o para lá. Eles podem escolher entre ficar o verão ou passar o ano todo, mas ele não pode fazer essa escolha. É muito perigoso. Não poderá sair."

"Não vou mandá-lo para longe." Ela disse firme. "Não vou dizer adeus."

"Então eu vou ficar. Não quero ir."

"Você não pode... Você é um deus. Eu sou uma mortal. É errado. Impossível." Ela disse sorrindo fracamente.

"Se quiser, Zeus que venha me buscar."

[...]

E foi assim. Nossa relação era pra ser um segredo, mas não por muito tempo. Passei todo o verão ao seu lado, deixando uma esposa furiosa. E com motivo, admito. Mas, tudo estava tão... Perfeito. Eu amava aquela mulher. E só agora tinha notado que se aquilo era amor, o que eu sentia por Anfitrite era simplesmente nada. Após o término do verão, voltei pra casa e ela também. A briga que tive com Anfitrite foi feia. Muito feia. Mas não liguei, pois ela não ligava pra mim e ainda queria me prender. Eu sou o deus dos mares e ela só tem poder no meu reino por minha causa, por isso, foi fácil fugir dela e dos guardas. Assim, sempre que podia ia ver Sally e meu filho, Perseu. Foi assim por meses. Para ser mais específico, por 7 meses. Então, Zeus veio pessoalmente me tirar de perto de Percy, assim como eu havia dito. E ele não estava com uma cara nada boa.

Naquela mesma praia, Montauk, em que tínhamos ido passar o fim de semana. Zeus, do nada, bateu na porta do chalé. Ele já tinha me mandado várias mensagens dizendo para eu voltar, mas eu não ia. Nunca. Ele dizia que eu estava esquecendo minhas responsabilidades, bem, eu sabia disso. Mas era sem querer. Zeus alegava que eu estava me tornando humano e, para ele, isso não era bom. Não mesmo.

"Poseidon, está na hora de voltar." Ele disse com aquela expressão de serial killer.

"E se eu não quiser?" Eu falei. Ficando na frente de Sally e Percy. "Não pode me obrigar."

"Se ficar aqui mais um dia, tsunames vão invadir cidades além de que estão havendo vários terremotos. Precisa tomar conta de seus deveres." Falou ele com os punhos cerrados.

Olhei de relance para Sally que estava com uma expressão indecifrável. Logo, senti suas mãos delicadas em meus ombros.

"Você precisa ir." Ela disse baixinho. "Eu disse que era errado. Não podemos. Você tem obrigações e não pode esquecê-las."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou." Falei olhando para Zeus. "Mas eu vou voltar."

"Não, não vai. Isso já foi longe demais. Nos encontre no Olimpo." E assim ele desapareceu em névoa. Fechei os olhos me sentando na cama. Talvez, eu nunca mais veria o meu filho.

"Ei, não precisa ficar assim. Nós dois sabemos que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria. Era só questão de tempo." Ela falou. "Agora, acho que está na hora de ir. Não se preocupe. Vamos ficar bem."

"Não para sempre, Sally, não para sempre."

Então sai do chalé deixando tudo para trás. Tudo que um dia eu consegui construir. Eu realmente tinha uma família ali. Não era aquele bando de olimpianos que só sabe brigar. Aquela minha pequena família de 3 pessoas me amava. Eu sabia. E agora era obrigado a deixá-los. Zeus tinha razão, afinal, eu estava me tornando humano. Pelo menos, eu pude saber como é ser feliz sem responsabilidades por um tempo. E não me arrependo. Mas, talvez, só talvez, esse meu erro fosse grande demais. Pois eu sabia que o destino de um herói é cheio de solidão e violência. Tudo que um pai quer longe de seu filho. Pensando em como eles e principalmente Athena – terceira vez, eu sei – iriam brigar comigo por eu ter seguido meu coração – mesmo que pela primeira vez – ao invés da razão, subi no navio que eu tinha feito aparecer ali na beira do mar. Mesmo eu não sendo alguém muito inteligente quando sigo a razão, eu pelo menos sigo, mas agora, agora eu ia ouvir. Respirando fundo, zarpei pelo Atlântico. Indo de encontro a eles.

[...]

Ali, no Olimpo, todas as cabeças se viravam para mim como se nunca tivessem me visto. É fato que eu praticamente não aparecia por ali, mas pelo jeito Zeus acabou com a minha imagem e a coisa estava preta.

"Finalmente." Disse uma Athena séria assim que eu abri as grandes portas de bronze.

Ignorei – para não brigar como sempre – e me sentei no trono esperando que Zeus desse início a conversa.

"Todos já sabem o motivo desta reunião, estou certo?" Disse Zeus e todos concordaram.

"Isso é ridículo." Eu murmurei.

"Ridículo? Acha mesmo isso?" Lá vai Athena dando lição de moral. "Você quebrou seu juramento, traiu sua esposa, trouxe um filho ao mundo e sabe muito bem porque não poderia ter feito isso!"

Eu realmente sabia. Sabia que tinha errado. E sabia porque. Mas como eu adoro provocá-la, vamos deixar ela falar.

"Eu acho que não, Athena, por que não refresca minha memória?"

"Uma profecia foi feita. E agora que Perseu Jackson nasceu, é bem capaz de se tratar dele. Essa profecia pode significar o nosso fim. Nossa destruição. Você não poderia ter feito isso!" Ela disse brava.

"Mas pelo jeito não fui só eu que tive filhos, não é? Como vai aquela menininha, hein Athena? Como é mesmo o nome...? Annabeth Chase?" Eu disse sorrindo sabendo que a tinha deixado furiosa.

"Ora, seu..." Ela começou, mas Zeus a cortou.

"Chega! Os dois. Parem de brigar pelo menos agora. Athena tem razão, Poseidon."

"Como sempre." Ironizei. "Eu já sei de tudo, não precisa jogar na cara, então por que estamos aqui?"

"Porque todos vão pagar pelo seu erro. Como prova de que não se quebra um juramento." Ele disse, prendendo a atenção de todos. "De hoje em diante, nenhum deus ou deusa poderá ter qualquer contato direto com suas proles mortais. Não poderão vê-los, nem lhes falar."

"Só pode estar brincando, não é?" Falei. Eu não conseguiria. "Não podemos ver nossos filhos?"

"Você estava se tornando humano! Esqueceu de suas responsabilidades! Não posso permitir os outros de irem pelo mesmo caminho." Ele disse, batendo o punho em seu trono.

"Então pelo jeito você também não vai poder ver Thalia Grace, não é, Zeus?" Disse, tentando atingi-lo. Vi Hera se enrijecer ao seu lado. Eu tinha pena dela. Era uma ótima esposa, perdoando o marido. Não merecia ser traída, ao contrário de Anfitrite, aquela...

"Não." Ele disse. "Pare de falar dos filhos dos outros, Poseidon, o seu é a questão!"

"Thalia também é uma dos três grandes e você sabe disso tanto quanto eu."

"Acredite ou não, ela terá um destino tão trágico quanto o de Perseu, então não a mencione." Pode ser só imaginação, mas pensei ter visto uma lágrima tentando escorrer de seu olho. Zeus não sabia e até negaria, mas ele realmente amava aquela garota. Thalia. Como nunca amara outro filho. Um fato.

"Você a ama." Falei surpreso. Ao contrário do que pensei que fosse fazer, Zeus apenas abaixou a cabeça suspirando.

"Os negócios desta assembléia estão terminados." Ele disse.

Enquanto nos levantávamos, Athena me fuzilava, me xingando mentalmente. Esperei do lado de fora, e quando ela saiu, a peguei pelo braço, forçando-a olhar para mim.

"Me desculpe se fiz vocês pagarem pelo meu erro." Falei olhando em seus olhos que continham fúria. "Mas não é minha culpa de amá-los."

"Eu também amo Annabeth." Ela falou, relaxando, sua raiva sumindo. "Mas não pude ficar com ela. Zeus forçou-me a deixá-la. Por que não voltou antes?"

"Eu não consegui. Tive medo." Falei, soltando-a.

"Como razão, eu diria que você é fraco. Mas como mãe, eu entendo sua dor e, sinceramente, sinto muito por isso." Athena disse e se foi, me deixando colado no lugar. Ela realmente tinha dito aquilo?

Minha única saída era voltar para o mar e esperar. Esperar até meu filho ser descoberto por um sátiro ou até Sally perceber que estará na hora de levá-lo para o acampamento.

[...]

Agora

Ponto de vista: Percy Jackson

Estava quase anoitecendo quando decidi nadar. Eu e minha mãe estávamos naquela mesma praia em que íamos todo verão. Montauk. Mesmo não o conhecendo, sentia a presença do meu pai. Na brisa salgada, nas águas, na areia fofa em que meus pés se enterravam toda vez que acendíamos a fogueia. Minha mãe, Sally, tinha dito que eles haviam se conhecido ali. Mas que, depois de um tempo, ele teve que nos deixar por motivos importantes. Zarpou pelo Atlântico e nunca mais voltou. Perdido no mar, ela disse. Não morto, perdido no mar.

"Querido, venha." Disse ela assando os marshmallows na peguena fogueira.

"Mãe, eu..." Comecei, mas parei quando vi uma agitação estranha no mar. "O que é aquilo?"

"Eu não acredito." Ela disse com as mãos na boca e os olhos esbugalhados.

"O que foi? Mãe, tá tudo bem? Você sabe o que é aquela coisa?" Eu perguntei e ela acenou para que eu olhasse para as águas.

Saindo do meio do mar, um homem de quase 6 metros de altura caminhava em nossa direção, a sombra de um sorriso em seu rosto jovem. Devia ter por volta de uns 30 e poucos anos. Em sua mão direita segurava um tridente e levava uma armadura grega no corpo. Quando chegou perto o suficiente da areia, sua imagem tremeluziu, se misturando um pouco com a água e logo ele estava do tamanho humano, trajando bermuda, chinelos e camisa havaiana. Já não levava mais um tridente. Enquanto minha boca se abria cada vez mais, minha mãe se desfalecia em lágrimas, não sei descrever se de tristeza, felicidade ou emoção, parecia saber exatamente quem era aquele ser e o que estava acontecendo.

"Sally." Ele disse, abraçando-a e passando a mão em seus cabelos. "Continua linda."

"Alguém, por favor, me diz o que tá acontecendo?!" Exclamei, já em pé também.

Eles apenas me encararam sorrindo ainda abraçados.

"Percy, esse é o seu..." Ela começou e ele a cortou.

"Oi, filho." Ele falou rindo.

"É o que?!" Falei me afastando.

"Calma, Percy, nós vamos explicar." Minha mãe disse e nós três nos sentamos. Eu ainda perplexo com aquela cena.

"Esse cara saiu de dentro do mar. Como isso é possível?!"

"Meu nome é Poseidon, Percy, e eu sou seu pai." Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. "Há 15 anos... Eu conheci sua mãe nessa praia. Nós nos apaixonamos, Percy. E ai você nasceu."

"Isso não explica o fato de que você saiu de dentro do mar e tinha mais de 6 metros de altura!" Falei. Mas logo percebi que, por mais incrível que tudo aquilo fosse, o que ele tinha falado explicava alguma coisa mas, era simplesmente _impossível_.

"Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou, parecia saber o que eu pensava. "Não é impossível, Percy. Não mais."

"Espera." Falei, raciocinando e ele mostrava ter toda a paciência do mundo. "Mar, Poseidon, tridente..." O encarei. "Não. É impossível." Ele sorriu balançando a cabeça.

"Sua mãe foi mais fácil de convencer." Ele disse. "Percy, você apenas não quer acreditar. Mas se quer a prova de que você realmente é meu filho, tente controlar a água." Um pouco de água salgada meio que rastejou até sua mão e ficou lá, como uma esfera flutuante.

"Como... O que?" Perguntei.

"Se concentre no mar às suas costas. Sinta-o. Como se ele fosse parte de seu corpo e você, parte dele. Tente controlá-lo. Só nós dois podemos fazer isso. Aliás, o mar não gosta de ser dominado, controlado ou mandado." Ele riu. Minha mãe murmurou um "Nem me diga" e eu lembrei de como não conseguia aceitar bem as regras, não conseguia obedecer os professores e até com minha mãe eu era difícil, apesar de ela nunca reclamar. Nem de mim, nem do Gabe, aquele cara com que ela se casou e que a maltratava. Ela dizia que era para o meu bem, mas nunca entendi isso.

Tentei fazer o que _meu pai_ mandava. Ele parecia entender minha desobediência e eu tinha certeza que ele tinha culpa nisso. Meu pai. Isso que ele era. Tão bom poder depois de tanto tempo chamar alguém assim. E, para minha completa surpresa, a água veio em minha direção. A olhei maravilhado suspensa na palma de minha mão enquanto os dois pareciam orgulhosos. Sorri. Mas, completamente sem aviso nenhum, senti fraqueza e e minha visão foi ficando turva, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

[...]

Eu não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas acordei em um lugar totalmente diferente. Era um tipo de enfermaria, onde eu estava deitado em uma maca e umas mulheres de cabelo verde e roupas roxas cuidavam de mim. Faziam eu beber algo com gosto de biscoitos de chocolate. Levantei e elas se curvaram. Saí por uma porta de madeira onde estavam pendurados algumas plantas e olhei para fora espantado. Várias ruas de paralelepípedo podiam ser vistas. Árvores se estendiam por todo o local. Vários seres circulavam por ai. Alguns iguais às mulheres que eu tinha visto. Outros tinham pernas de bode e haviam os que pareciam humanos normais. Um pouco perto dali, podia ser visto uma escadaria imensa por qual eu subia agora e logo na frente, uma porta de bronze de 7 metros se erguia imponente e tinha uma fresta aberta, onde eu, devido a curiosidade insaciável, espiei.

O que eu vi me deixou paralisado. Meu pai ou Poseidon estava falando a verdade desde o início. Ali era uma sala circular, onde continham 12 tronos com 10 pessoas ou seres que sem dúvida não eram humanos sentados neles e uma enorme fogueira crepitava ao centro. Mas ainda faltavam meu pai e mais alguém que sentava no centro.

"Zeus." Disse Poseidon entrando por uma porta lateral. Novamente ele estava com 6 metros e armadura, segurando seu tridente. Mas só o que meu pai falou me paralisou novamente, dessa vez de medo.

"Poseidon." Disse um cara entrando pelo outro lado. Ele também estava de armadura, mas a sua, ao contrário da de Poseidon que era prata meio azulada, era dourada, com um manto branco nas costas. Ele segurava um tipo de lança ou dardo de 5 metros na mão esquerda, e em sua volta continha centelhas brancas meio metálicas e chiantes, como se fossem raios.

"Já faz muitos anos." Poseidon disse. Os dois ficaram em pé, se encarando no meio da sala e se sentaram logo em seguida.

"Poseidon quebrou um juramento pela segunda vez." Disse Zeus. Uma mulher encarou meu pai. Seus olhos continham raiva e compreensão. Me perguntei como alguém poderia sentir aquelas duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Percebi como seus olhos cinzas tempestuosos pareciam mudar de cor. Na verdade, eles não pareciam mudar, pareciam _querer_mudar. E finalmente conseguiram. Quando olhei de novo, o que antes parecia um dia chuvoso e escuro, agora era claro e brilhante, assim como o céu num dia de sol. Pareciam terem sido lavados com água e não pude deixar de rir com a ironia. A cor dos olhos da mulher eram como um espelho do que ela estava sentindo. Talvez. Talvez antes estavam escuros porque ela sentia mais raiva, agora era pura compreensão.

"Era de se esperar." Ela disse. "Mas você não pode culpá-lo."

"Pela primeira vez Athena está do lado de Poseidon?" Ouvi um homem sussurrar para uma mulher. Ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis risonhos. A mulher sorriu vitoriosa com algo. Ela era muito bonita. Podia ser considerada a mais bonita que eu já avistara, mas parecia uma beleza meio que surreal. Calma, Athena? _Aquela Athena_? Não creio.

"Ora, Apolo, Poseidon pode ter razão às vezes." Athena disse. Apolo. Agora eram 4 nomes.

"Muito obrigado." Meu pai disse com um sorriso de canto. E eu finalmente percebia: Agora sabia de quem eu tinha puxado a safadesa, mas voltando.

"Zeus, seria só questão de tempo até que algum de nós fosse atrás dos filhos. Nós podemos ser deuses, mas agimos como humanos. Também temos sentimentos. Você pode considerar isso como algo ruim, mas é a verdade. Sabemos que não podemos nos distrair para não haver algum desastre, mas não poder ver nossos filhos? Isso chega a ser... Cruel." Disse a mulher.

"Menino?" Alguém disse às minhas costas e eu gelei – de novo – me virando e encarando um homem. Não sei porque, mas comecei a ficar com mais medo e um frio repentino. "O que está fazendo?" Ele perguntou. Seus olhos mais negros que a noite me avaliavam. Suas roupas pretas e surradas de roqueiro, acompanhadas de correntes de prata e seus cabelos ondulados até os ombros faziam qualquer um querer sair correndo. Engoli em seco, forçando-me a responder enquanto ele arqueava as sobrancelhas.

"Eu... Eu só... Só..." Tentei.

"Quem é você?" Ele perguntou.

"Percy. Percy Jackson." Falei e ele estendeu a mão.

"Sou Hades. Sinto pela sua perda, Perseu. Mas creio que ainda não sabe do que falo. Vamos entrar e eu explico tudo." Ele disse me deixando com mais medo diante de seu rosto pálido como um fantasma.

"Hades, o que faz aqui?!" Perguntou Zeus assim que entramos na grande sala. Os olhares alternavam do homem ao meu lado, para mim. "Sabe muito bem que...!"

"Que não sou um dos olimpianos e só posso aparecer quando for convocado, sim, o mesmo blábláblá de sempre." Hades disse.

"Que injusto." Falei esquecendo dos outros.

"O que disse?" Perguntou Zeus com os dentes cerrados e meu pai me olhava tipo "Não deixarei que ele faça nada".

"Nada não." Falei.

"Então, Hades, o que o traz aqui _sem uma permissão_?" Zeus perguntou ainda olhando para mim.

"Houve uma morte." Hades disse fazendo que Zeus revirasse os olhos.

"Grande novidade." Ele disse.

"Não uma morte qualquer. Sally Jackson está morta." Hades falou, sério.

"O QUE?" Perguntou meu pai se levantando do trono, não sei se estava furioso, triste ou perplexo.

"Hm, bem, depois que você trouxe Perseu para o Olimpo, para ele se recuperar, Sally teve de ficar por não poder entrar, certo?" Hades perguntou e Poseidon assentiu e eu continuava – mais uma vez no mesmo dia – paralisado, gelado, perplexo, colado no chão e atônito. "Ela ficou na praia e morreu de um jeito... Curioso."

"Fale logo, Hades." Disse Athena.

"Ela morreu afogada." Ele disse.

"Hein?!" Falei olhando pra Poseidon.

"Não pode ser." Ele murmurou.

"Assim, não foi bem afogamento. Ela tinha um furo feito por alguma espada bem no meio do peito. Depois, foi arrastada pelo mar pela própria água." Ele terminou.

"O que? Mas... Quem mais tem controle sobre a água?" Perguntei pro meu pai. Poseidon sentou jogado no trono, com a mão direito tapando os olhos. Não dava para saber se estava chorando, mas com certeza estava pensando.

"Zeus, você tem algo a ver com isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro que não. Eu podia não querer que você tivesse ligação com a mortal ou esse menino, mas nunca mandaria matá-la." Zeus parecia falar a verdade. Então meu pai se levantou de novo do trono, contendo uma expressão feroz e assassina.

"Aquela maldita. Não acredito que pôde ser tão baixa! Eu mato. Juro que mato a maldita da Anfitrite!" Ele gritou socando o trono e desapareceu deixando um cheiro de maresia.

"E agora?" Perguntei. Meu sangue parecia pulsar em minhas veias. Minha cabeça estava a mil e meus músculos imploravam por adrenalina.

"Você fica aqui." Athena falou, desaparecendo numa coluna de chamas logo em seguida, e aquela mulher bonita que tinha sorrido anteriormente começou a dar gritinhos.

[...]

Palácio submarino

Ponto de vista: Poseidon

Não acredito. Como aquelazinha pôde matar Sally? Não. Adentrei a sala onde ficava meu trono e vi Anfitrite sentada com um sorriso malicioso na face.

"Já voltou, foi? Achei que Zeus iria mandá-lo para o Tártaro." Ela disse.

"Você! Sua... Como pôde? Ela não te fez nada!" Falei.

"Ah, não? Então não foi ela que roubou você de mim por mais de 7 meses, não é?" Percebi seu tom amargo na voz.

"Você nunca ligou. Nunca ligou para mim, Anfitrite. Só queria mesmo o posto de rainha do mar! E eu realmente a amava! Ela me fazia sentir coisas que eu nunca sentia por e com você." Eu disse.

"É, eu realmente só queria o cargo mesmo." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Eu sou o deus dos mares e ordeno que saia daqui imediatamente!" Gritei.

"Não pode mandar em mim, Poseidon. Eu..." Ela falava, quando começou a gritar com as mãos na cabeça. Apenas uma pessoa era capaz daquilo. Me virei e encarei Athena em sua verdadeira forma. Não sabia como estava conseguindo respirar embaixo d'água. Mas pela primeira vez, eu sorri por tê-la tão perto. "Pare, por favor, faça parar!" Anfitrite gritava. E quando os gritos cessaram, Athena voltou ao normal arfando.

"Athena, você está bem?" Perguntei. Segurando-a antes que caísse.

"Não posso deixá-la maluca, como Dionísio. Mas Anfitrite sofreu mais, muito mais que Sally." Ela disse, enquanto Anfitrite saía toda descabelada por ai. Eu sabia. Ela nunca mais apareceria em minha frente.

"Você vai ter que ficar uns dias repousando depois dessa. Acho que te devo desculpas." Falei, enquanto ela se apoiava nas pernas meio bambas novamente.

"Isso não importa. Você faria a mesma coisa por mim." Ela falou. Não sorria. Mas também não carregava mais aquele semblante de puro ódio e repugnância. Parecia... Agradecida por algo. E, olhando naqueles olhos cheios de algum tipo de afeto, eu soube: Eu era que estava deixando-a respirar. Talvez no fundo, bem no fundo, soubesse que ela viria ou não queria perdê-la de nenhum jeito.

"Eu faria." Disse e ela finalmente sorriu assentindo. "Então, Percy está bem?"

"Eu o mandei ficar no Olimpo. Mas do jeito que puxou a você, talvez tenha fugido." Ela disse e eu ri. Então nós nos transportamos para o Olimpo para encarar Zeus de novo. Mas acho que ele finalmente entendeu a importância dos filhos ou algo parecido.

Eu e Athena subíamos a escadaria que dava para eles. Mas ela parecia nunca querer acabar. Algo realmente preocupante.

"Ela aumentou de tamanho?" Athena perguntou parando no lugar.

"Eu ia te perguntar isso agora. Mas talvez... Ah, não, esqueça." Falei, retomando o caminho.

"Fale. Às vezes ajuda." Ela disse com a mão em meu ombro.

"Talvez ainda não terminamos nossa missão." Acho que _missão_ não era o termo correto, mas ela era a inteligente ali.

"E acha que falta o que?"

"Não sei." A encarei. Às suas costas, o dia amanhecia e eu nem tinha percebido como havia passado tudo tão rápido. Apolo com certeza não estava mais na reunião. Então, à luz do sol, vi como seus cachos largos e castanhos brilhavam com tanta intensidade e só poderia ser ela. Senão, não seria mais ninguém e tratei logo de falar antes que começasse a pensar demais e isso não era meu forte. "Athena, posso te fazer um pedido?"

"Eu diria que esta é a melhor hora." Ela falou rindo. Hoje nós estávamos tão ligados. E não pude parar de reparar isso. Nós nunca nos dávamos bem. Talvez a preocupação com os filhos fosse a única coisa que tínhamos em comum.

"Acho que você é a pessoa mais indicada. Então..." Peguei a mão dela enquanto tirava do bolso da bermuda – que eu tinha acabado de colocar - o anel que Réia tinha me dado com o intuito de dá-lo a mulher que ficaria ao meu lado pela eternidade e não tive coragem de entregá-lo a Anfitrite. "Já que vou ter que escolher outra rainha, quer governar o mar ao meu lado?" Perguntei. E, pela primeira vez em toda a nossa eterna vida, eu a deixei atônita e sem palavras, apenas olhava do anel para os meus olhos. "Sabe, eu preciso de uma resposta..."

"É-é que... I-isso é s-sério...?" Ela perguntava. Seus olhos mostravam confusão e eu assenti. "Ma-mas nós..."

"Nos odiamos. Isso é um fato. Mas estamos nos dando tão bem agora, Athena. Por que não tentamos para sempre? É claro que todo casal tem suas brigas, mas..."

"C-casal?"

"Não acha que se eu ter que dormir no mesmo quarto que você eu vou resistir, não é?" Falei divertido e ela me encarou mortalmente.

"Eu não posso." Ela disse, abaixando a cabeça.

"Athena, eu estava brincando." Em parte era verdade. E eu realmente a queria comigo. No mar. Queria poder ver seu sorriso toda vez que acordasse. Queria poder ouvir sua voz toda vez que me chamasse. Queria poder sentir a maciez do seus cabelos toda vez que a abraçasse.

"Não é isso." Ela disse, me encarando novamente. Aquele cinza que tanto me desprezavam me olhavam agora com mágoa e lágrimas contidas. "Poseidon, ainda estou presa à minha promessa. E, não acho que seria o certo. Você ainda vai encontrar alguém, tenho certeza. E também, eu não aguentaria o que Hera aguenta ao lado de Zeus." Ela falou com a voz embargada.

"Athena, podemos dar um jeito. Você não jurou pelo Styx, jurou? E, como eu antes tinha pensado, se não for você, não será ninguém. Talvez você tenha medo de que eu a traia. E com total razão, como sempre." Sorri. "Mas eu vou te esperar. Sempre. Custe o que custar, vou manter minha esperança de que algum dia, você vai voltar atrás desta decisão." Falei e ela sorriu sem graça, suas bochechas agora estavam vermelhas.

"Obrigada." Falou baixinho. Peguei a corrente de ouro que pendia de seu pescoço. Nela, já tinha um pingente cinza de coruja. E agora, um anel de ouro branco com uma esmeralda. A abracei, colocando o queixo em seu ombro, enquanto suas mãozinhas delicadas mexiam em meu cabelo e saboreei o momento.

"Prometa-me que quando estiver pronta, vai me dizer." Falei.

"Direi." Ela disse e percebi que estava chorando silenciosamente. Me separei um pouco e enxuguei-as com o polegar, entendendo a mão. Ela a pegou e entrelaçou nossos dedos, dando um sorrisinho. E nos pusemos a subir a escada novamente que ironicamente, pareceu diminuir.

[...]

Percebi meu filho me encarando com uma cara de ponto de interrogação. Zeus parecia ter relaxado e estava sentado em seu trono despreocupadamente, brincando com os dedos da esposa que ria junto dele. Zeus e Hera se dando bem? Como assim?

Os outros pareciam meio entediados com tudo. Pelo jeito Zeus ainda não os tinha liberado. E Afrodite parecia que explodiria de felicidade a qualquer segundo.

"Athena, nós precisamos conversar." Ela disse e percebi Athena corando.

"Depois."

"Irmão, aquele não é o anel da nossa mãe?" Perguntou Zeus. Ok, agora eu ia ter que inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

"Ele... Hm, é." Me limitei a dizer, sentando no trono.

"Então...?" Ele disse. Mas logo desistiu de aprofundar o assunto. "Sabe que vai ter que arranjar outra rainha, não sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei."

"E...?" Ele continuou.

"E o que, Zeus? Isso não lhe diz respeito." Falei, encerrando o assunto e ele começou a olhar Athena pelo rabo do olho.

"Perdeu alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não, mas acho que Poseidon sim." Ele disse e Hera deu um tapa nele.

"Pare de ser curioso, seu besta." Ela disse.

"Sim, tá, entendi. Hm, Poseidon, quanto ao garoto, Hera me fez perceber que a família vem acima de tudo." Ele disse e Hera sorriu. "Então, já que Sally não poderá mais cuidar de Percy, talvez ele possa ficar aqui, com você ou pode mandá-lo para o acampamento. Mas eu não o deixaria com o tal Gabe Ugliano."

"Bom, Zeus, confesso que estou impressionado com isso." Falei. "Eu e Percy vamos ficar aqui por uns tempos. Assim ele pode treinar comigo, o que é melhor. Mas depois ele vai para o acampamento."

"Você também ficará aqui?" Ele perguntou e eu assenti. "Bom, então sejam bem vindos. E, quero que todos saibam que, desde que não esqueçam o trabalho, podem ver e falar com seus filhos." Ele disse e todos sorriram bastante.

"Bom, Zeus, mesmo assim, me desculpe por quebrar meus juramentos. Agora, só nos resta esperar para que a profecia seja cumprida." Falei. Aquela profecia do oráculo feita há muitos e muitos anos atrás iria começar a se cumprir e eu sabia que ainda me renderia muita dor de cabeça. "Irmão, eu preciso falar com ele."

Todos os deuses foram saindo um a um. Quando um trovão sacudiu tudo, Zeus desapareceu num clarão ofuscante. Até que sobrávamos só eu, Percy e Athena, que eu tinha pedido – mentalmente - para ficar por algum motivo desconhecido. Talvez ela fosse útil.

"O seu tio sempre teve um talento especial para saídas teatrais. Acho que ele teria se saído bem como o deus do teatro." Falei e eles sorriram. "Sua mãe era uma rainha entre as mulheres. Não conheci nenhuma mulher mortal igual a ela em mil anos." Pensei que Athena fosse fazer um escândalo, mas não.

"Ela era uma ótima pessoa." Disse ela.

"Ainda assim, sinto muito por você ter nascido. Eu trouxe para você um destino de herói, e um destino de herói nunca é feliz. Não passa de um destino trágico." Eu disse. Sabia que poderia magoá-lo com essas palavras, mas ele compreenderia.

"Eu não me importo, pai."

"Ainda não, talvez. Ainda não. Mas foi um erro imperdoável da minha parte."

"Por que nunca voltou pra casa?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu queria voltar. Mas Zeus me tirou de lá. Por isso ele impetrou a lei que evita que deuses tenham contato com seus filhos. Mas agora acabou." Falei.

"Foi por sua causa?"

"Seu pai o ama, Perseu. Talvez Zeus tenha subestimado o poder dos sentimentos humanos. Mas ele sempre o protegeu. Quando estava em apuros, ele tentava ajudar." Athena disse.

"Eu ouvia."

"Como sabe disso?" Perguntei a ela que apenas sorriu. Pergunta boba. Ela sabia de absolutamente _tudo_. Não importa o que. "Eu sei que eu não sou o pai que você sempre quis. Mas se precisar de mim, estarei do seu lado. Nos seus pensamentos e nos seus sonhos. Ficarei ao seu lado, Percy. Sempre." Eu e Athena ficamos do tamanho humano e abraçamos Percy, como uma família. "O que quer que ainda faça, saiba que você é meu. Você é um verdadeiro filho do deus do mar."

"Obrigado, pai."

"Ah, e conheça sua futura madrasta." Falei, passando um braço pela cintura de Athena que me olhou de boca aberta.

"Poseidon!" Ela disse e nós rimos.

[...]

Alguns meses depois

Minha vida estava perfeita. Não tinha mais Anfitrite no meu pé. Percy, depois de tempos treinando comigo, iria para o acampamento – o que me deixava um tanto preocupado por causa da grande profecia -, só me faltava uma coisa para me deixar completo. A resposta de Athena. Eu sei que disse que iria esperar pela eternidade e se for preciso, eu vou. Mas eu preciso de uma mulher e de uma rainha. E, honrando-a, eu não tinha mais tocado em nenhuma sequer, para provar que eu seria leal. Nós agora nem brigávamos como antes, e ela sorria com mais frequência, coisa que não passou despercebida por ninguém, mas ainda não tinha minha resposta.

Mesmo com todas as minhas preocupações e um pouco mais, não valia a pena ter medo do futuro, pois ele irá acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. E todos estarão unidos e preparados quando chegar a hora.

"Pai, estou indo." Disse Percy entrando com uma mochila no palácio do Olimpo.

"Vá em paz, filho." Falei. E ele se foi, rumo ao acampamento. Fiquei pensando em como seria daqui uns anos, se ele sobreviveria. Mas ele é um semideus poderoso. Tem coragem e audácia no sangue. Vai conseguir. Por mais que passe momentos difíceis, ele é Percy Jackson. Mas logo, fui tirado de meus devaneios.

"Poseidon." Chamou Athena, atraindo a atenção. Então, a olhei. Seus olhos estavam mais claros do que nunca e transmitiam felicidade. "Eu não jurei pelo Styx, afinal."

E lá, estava minha resposta. Mesmo os outros não entendendo nada, caminhei até ela, abrindo a correntinha e pegando o anel novamente, dessa vez pra valer. Coloquei em seu dedo, beijando sua mão. Estávamos noivos. Peguei-a pela cintura, sorrindo, enquanto seus braços se passavam pelo meu pescoço.

"Aqui está minha rainha, Zeus." Percebendo Zeus sem palavras, Hera sorridente, Afrodite gritando e pulando e ouvindo as palmas; beijei com todo o carinho e amor a mulher da minha vida.


End file.
